


In My Next Lifetime

by yorkie87



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator Dark Fate
Genre: F/F, grace teaches dani how to drive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkie87/pseuds/yorkie87
Summary: Grace teaches Dani how to drive, and a few more things before that.
Relationships: Grace Harper & Dani Ramos, Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Kudos: 21





	In My Next Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Really Dani, you can assemble a car but not drive one? Notes: thank you to @tootiefrootieroll, and the Dark Fate WLW tumblr GC for the prompt! This is also my first ever fic, so please bear with me :(((
> 
> if you want to talk about drace, hmu on my tumblr at yorkieeightyseven.tumblr.com!

It was six in the morning when Grace woke up. She was not an early riser but she only wakes up at this time to admire the view of the most beautiful woman in the whole world. Grace looks at Dani, her hair slightly messy due to the events that happened last night, or was it this morning. God, she is so beautiful, Grace said to herself.

“Good morning, Dani”, she whispers to the brunette.

Dani tuns to look at the clock. She tells Grace, in a very groggy voice “Can we sleep longer? Training doesn’t start in like 3 hours, and Sarah is still probably sleeping”

Grace says jokingly, “Yeah ok, just stay there. I’ll make breakfast. You and Sarah really seemed to enjoy my fried water, didn't you?”. She stands up and puts on a pair of boxers and a white shirt.

“Fine. Just give me five minutes. I’ll be down there.” Dani tells the blonde.

“No,” She turns to her lover. “It’s my turn to cook, well at least try to. Maybe you can teach me one day. Plus Sarah and I have a surprise for you, so don't.”

As Grace left their room, Dani can't help but smile since she was with the love of her life, but man she can’t cook. She makes a mental note to one day teach Grace how to cook.

Grace really wants to make this day special, since she will start teaching Dani how to drive today. Sarah was out yesterday for a grocery shopping, but she was actually buying a Jeep for Dani to learn to drive. She really did not know how to cook, the future did not provide such luxuries like this.

The blonde turns on the stove and attempts to make bacon and eggs. The bacon turned out badly, most of them were burnt (as in rev 9 after the hydro dam explosion burnt). The eggs on the other hand were perfect, at least for her standards.

As Dani enters the kitchen, she smells the burnt bacon. “You can fry a Rev-9 with a semi-working EMP but you can’t fry bacon?”, she said to her love. Sarah soon joined the pair for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is also based on a Ben&Ben song named, “Sa Susunod na Habangbuhay'' which is just a translation in english. The song reminds me of both of them. The song is in Filipino though, but you can listen to it here. Y’alls know that besides Mack, i am fucking obsessed with Ben&Ben.
> 
> the story will be continued, hopefully. this will most likely be updated by the end of march since exam season's coming up


End file.
